


The Deputy's Pleasure

by Stella_STARgazer



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 17:16:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12537048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stella_STARgazer/pseuds/Stella_STARgazer
Summary: It's the governor's command, but the deputy's pleasure. Boiler Room 2.0.





	The Deputy's Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> A little Halloween treat for you all! Think you'll all recognize the inspiration. ;-)

With the aid of the key on her utility belt, Vera slips silently into the boiler room. The single halogen lamp hanging above the network of green pipes casts shadow snakes along the floor. Her heart quickens pace and her stomach flutters slightly as she walks further into the room. Her mind flashes to the classic horror movie scene: the virgin getting slaughtered by the beast lurking in the dark. 

Perhaps that’s not so far from the truth.

The directive to report here at 2pm sharp had been issued with the customary authoritative tone, but with an added ghost of a smirk and faintest mischievous glint in those dark, stern eyes. Vera had spent the entire afternoon thinking about it.

Upon first inspection, the room is empty, so she checks her watch. Three minutes late.  _ Dammit Anderson.  _ She takes another cautionary step forward and calls out in a nervous half-whisper.

“Governor?” No reply is given, so she ventures left down the perimeter of the room, toward the coiled intestines of the boiler.  

“Joan?” She calls again as she approaches the corner that cuts behind the massive water tank.

She turns the corner with a sudden start as her eyes fall upon Joan. She stands there, silent, right shoulder leaned against the wall, arms crossed at her chest and long legs crossed at the ankles. From her Olympian vantage, she eyes Vera with a stern, obsidian gaze.

“Christ, you scared me.” Vera says with a gasp, clutching a small hand to her fluttering heart.

Like a great snake, Joan slowly uncoils. She lifts from the wall and takes a step to Vera, hands falling to straighten the hem of her jacket.

“You’re late.” She replies dryly, an unamused look on her face.

“I know, I’m sorry. Anderson stopped me on the way down, asking for some things for the garden project. I told her I’d speak with you.” She offers a rushed apology, hoping it’s enough to appease the master.

“Mmm.” Joan replies coolly.

A long moment passes between them; the trembling mouse locked in a stony gaze from the viper eyeing her prey. Tease or devour? That is the question.

Finally Joan relents, turning with a slight nod of her head as she addresses Vera.

“Come.” With a nervous sigh, Vera follows. She knows the stakes are always high, but she’s become a junkie for the pleasure of the game.

Joan guides her further around the corner, stopping at a grid of pipes that run in an intersection about chest height from the floor. Draped over the horizontal pipe is a black and gold silk scarf that she’s seen Joan wear before. She eyes it, then looks to Joan with a slightly confused expression on her face. With an impish smirk, Joan steps forward, clasping her hands to rest them at the vee of her statuesque thighs.

“Trick or treat, Vera?” She husks, a sultry glint in her eyes.

“What?” Vera asks, taken off guard by the unexpected question.

“That is the custom on Halloween, is it not?” There’s a hint of condescension in her voice, but the sultry glint in her eye remains unchanged.

“Oh, umm...yes?” Right now, she’s clueless, still green, but in time, she’ll be an active contributor to the play.

“So, which is it then...trick...or treaT?” Joan repeats seductively, taking another step toward her deputy.

Vera eyes her nervously, teeth toying a full bottom lip. Joan waits, quirking a perfectly arched brow to further press the question.

“Treat?” Her stomach flutters with the response, excited and nervous about what comes next.

“Of course,” comes the haughty reply. “Remove your jacket and face the pipes.” Vera hesitates only momentarily before doing what she’s told. Her body responds immediately, however, as a warm pool of wetness quickly builds between her thighs.

Jacket removed, she drapes it over the pipe and turns her back to Joan, hands nervously picking at the hem of her skirt. She feels the sudden heat of Joan as she steps in close behind her, full breasts pressed against her narrow back, leaning in close over her left ear.

“Relax, Vera. I won’t bite.” She roguishly teases.

“What if...we’re caught?”

“This is my prison, Vera. Nobody sees what I don’t want them to.” There’s an arrogance to her tone that makes Vera shiver with delight. The warm caress of Joan’s tongue along her neck produces an open mouthed sigh as it reaches her ear, placing a single kiss before pulling away.

“Close your eyes.” A wave of goosebumps prickle her skin in response to the seductive command. She complies and a moment later feels the silk scarf being tied around her head as a blindfold.

She whimpers when she feels Joan’s heat pull away and reaches up to place her hands on the pipes before her, in an attempt to gain a bit of balance amidst the heady sensations beginning to quickly consume her.

Jacket removed and sleeves perfectly cuffed, Joan steps back into her deputy, inhaling deeply with a satisfied smile as she buries her face into Vera’s neck. She hasn’t permitted herself the “weakness” of truly pleasuring a woman for quite a while, but something in her sweet deputy compelled her. After their first encounter, she’d been delighted to find that Vera was much more receptive than she had anticipated and she’s now found herself quite enamored of the unexpectedly erotic woman.

Allowing herself the pleasure, skilled lips kiss along the svelte column of Vera’s throat, cajoling breathy sighs from the smaller woman’s full mouth. Her tongue languidly traces the shell of Vera’s ear as her strong hands slowly encircle the slim hips before her. She stops at Vera’s quivering belly and slowly begins to pull her uniform shirt free from the waist of her slim black skirt. Vera moans at the bold move.

Long fingers slip beneath the hem, nails grazing leisurely up the smooth olive skin of Vera’s torso as they move to cup her modest breasts. They’re a small handful, but perfectly portioned and shaped and Joan enjoys the soft pliability of them beneath her touch. Vera obviously enjoys the caress, as she arches her back against Joan, a breathy moan escaping her lips as she presses her breasts further into the strong, elegant hands wrapped around them.

The thin lace of Vera’s bra, does little to hide the rising nipples beneath. Taking one between forefinger and thumb, Joan squeezes and gives a firm twist, a wicked smirk curving her lips as Vera yelps then groans with pleasure. Switching to take the other, Joan grips it firmly, then twists as she sucks hard on Vera’s neck, just below her ear. The moan the little mouse produces then sends a warm tingle straight to Joan’s core.

“You like it a little rough, don’t you?” She husks into Vera’s crimson ear, licking it slowly before sucking the lobe into her hot mouth. Vera inhales sharply between clenched teeth.

“I like it with you.” Vera mewls in response, surprising herself with her honesty. Joan smiles lasciviously against her neck.

“Good.” She purrs as she releases Vera’s right breast, easing her hand southward to cup Vera briefly between her thighs, before moving on to the hem of her skirt. She hikes it up and slips beneath, running her hand up a taut thigh before slipping beneath the waist of thin cotton panties. They moan in unison as Joan makes a long swipe through the plentiful wetness there.

“My, how responsive you are.” Joan croons as she makes a slow pass down Vera’s slit.

With her middle and ring finger, she presses harder, slipping between lush outer folds, to run the length of Vera’s velvety inner lips. Small hands curl roughly around the pipes, gripping for purchase as the shock of the first touch pulses through her.

“Oh fuck.” She groans between clenched teeth, inhaling sharply as her head drops forward.

Joan releases a salacious chuckle in response and continues her ministrations, slowly increasing their firmness and speed, middle and ring finger separating to gently squeeze Vera’s clit, with each agonizingly delicious pass. She’s enjoying the build-up just as much as her deputy. Her left palm continues to kneed the pert breast in her grasp, fingers contracting and releasing in a pattern to match each pass of the right hand below.

“You quite enjoy this, don’t you?” Joan asks with a satisfied smile.

“God...yes.” Vera replies wholeheartedly between her breathy panting.

Joan increases the speed of her fingers, moving up and down Vera’s clit in quick, firm motions. Vera moans deeply, leaning heavily into Joan as her legs begin to tremble with her growing arousal. Releasing her breast, Joan slips her left arm around Vera’s ribs, holding her up as she begins to firmly circle her clit.

Vera releases the pipe with her left hand, coming to grasp Joan’s arm around her waist, lacing her fingers tightly into Joan’s firm, supportive grip. Joan kisses her neck deeply, pulling her body closer still as Vera begins to shake, on the crest of a deliciously intense orgasm.

“Fuck...Joan.” Vera moans in ecstasy as she cums, releasing her right hand from the pipes to clutch Joan’s as it strokes the final pulse of orgasm from her body, violent convulsions seizing her as she rides the relentless waves of pleasure.

Joan slows her hand and eventually removes it, but continues to hold Vera close until she’s able to stand unassisted. She releases her gently and steps back, removing the scarf from Vera’s head, placing a gentle kiss on the back of her neck. Vera turns around slowly, offering a shy smile as she meets Joan’s contented stare.

Producing a small handkerchief from her pocket, Joan wipes her fingers as Vera begins to straighten her clothes. A squirt of hand sanitizer finalizes the cleanse, until she can get back to her office for a thorough wash of her hands. They put on their jackets in silence, sharing only coy smiles between them until they are again in a presentable appearance.

In an orgasmic afterglow, Vera ventures a bold question.

“So, what would I have gotten if I said trick?” She asks coyly, biting her bottom lip with a seductive smile.

Joan eyes her for a moment, then offers a smile full of mischief.

“I guess you’ll have to come for dinner tonight to find out.” She replies with a tilt of her head and suggestive arch of an immaculate eyebrow. Vera smiles wide in response.

“My house. 7pm. Wear something easy to get out of.”


End file.
